


just a twitter promo

by ladywild223



Category: do i even have a fan base
Genre: this is just a twitter promo so i know if you guys want more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywild223/pseuds/ladywild223
Summary: can you not read? twitter promo





	just a twitter promo

https://twitter.com/Ladywild9

i have twitter now.

thats fun

you should follow it

that would be very nice of you


End file.
